Strength
by LastChancetoBreathe
Summary: On the eve before Eowyn's wedding, Eomer comes to wish his sister well...and apologize for his shortcomings. Sibling bonding fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings.

This is purely a sibling bonding fic, not incest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I entered her room without knocking. I knew if she was still getting dressed, I would be on my back within the first five seconds. However, no flying fists or hair greeted me. In fact, nothing seemed to be present in the dimly lit room.

Her bed was still empty, the covers unruffled. Usually she was in bed by now for she always wished to rise with the sun.

_"More tasks get accomplished that way."_ I remembered her telling me once.

I sighed and walked further into the room. I could still find no trace of my blonde sibling anywhere. If Faramir had her out somewhere, I would pummel him-future brother-in-law or not. Tonight _I_ wished to speak with my sister...besides, he would have her for the rest of his life. I only had her for a few more hours.

I heard a soft rustle from the balcony.

Of course she would be on the balcony. Eowyn loved to survey the land.

I stepped out onto the balcony and saw her. She was facing away from me and had not yet taken note of my presence. She was dressed in a dark green nightgown with a small shawl draped over her shoulders. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a messy braid. I could just barely hear her humming an old Rohirrim lullaby that our mother used to sing to us.

"Eowyn?" I called.

She turned to me, a smile on her face. She walked over and gave me a tight hug. "Eomer, how are you this evening?"

"Grumpy." I huffed.

She laughed. "Oh? And why is that?"

I brushed the top of her head with my large hand, recalling the days I used to chase her around Edoras pulling her hair. "Because some Gondor captain has decided to take my sister away from me."

Eowyn continued to hold onto me, but her chin rested on my chest so she could look right up at me. "Oh Eomer! You know our countries have several dealings with each other. I shall visit you as much as I can. Besides, no man can steal the love I have for my only brother."

I cupped her cheek in my hand. "I know, and I will visit you as well, but it won't be the same...or maybe...I'm afraid that it will seem as if nothing has changed."

She pulled away from me with a frown. Her arms crossed in front of her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Eowyn," I swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. "I haven't been a good brother to you." I held up a hand when she tried to protest. "By the time I was old enough to take up arms, I forgot all about you. All I cared about was death and glory on the battlefield. My sister just became something I had to protect, yes, but also someone who was too weak to be of much value to me. Little did I realize that my sister is the strongest one in our family."

She was watching me with tears in her eyes. I reached out and wiped away a drop that clung to her pale cheek.

"You have been the steadfast rock in our family. You handled the deaths of our parents with such grace and poise. You seamlessly took on the role of the lady of our household and were patient when your brother ignored all of the hard work that you put into our home. But you have been even more courageous during these past few years. I only realized that _Grima_-" I spat the name with venom, my eyes narrowing in disgust, "-had been after you when I was about to be banished. But now I see that you were fighting his advances for years."

I took another step towards Eowyn and put her cold hand in mine. "My dear sister, you have weathered so much and have come out the stronger for it. Forgive me-for not protecting you, for not being there for you, for leaving you on your own to face what no person should have to face. I know I have done nothing that should merit your forgiveness, yet I ask it just the same."

Eowyn's lower lip was trembling-a sign that she was struggling to maintain her composure. She decided to give up all pretences the next moment and wrapped her arms around me, crying on my shoulder. "Eomer, there is nothing to forgive. I never blamed you for what happened, not once. You have been nothing but noble and brave. You sacrificed yourself for me in more ways than I can count-including banishment for threatening Grima. Maybe we aren't the warmest of families, but our bond has stood the test of time and hardship. I love you, brother, you have always been a source of inspiration for me. I want you to know that I will always offer you my support in time of need."

I shook my head in disbelief, pulling back so I could look her in the eyes. I couldn't help the tears that began to fall down my cheeks. "Why must you always be so strong, Eowyn? Even now, you have held no grudges and you take the time to comfort _my_ weary soul. How do you do it?"

She laughed a bit cynically. "Don't make me into an angel, brother. I am hardly as strong as I appear. Most of it is a facade, but you know how I endured those moments of isolation and trials?"

I didn't offer a reply for I had none.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she put a hand on the side of my face. "I kept telling myself when I wanted to quit, 'Do not give into the darkness, Eomer would never have done so.' I knew I just had to be strong enough until you returned, because then you would take over and protect me and be the noble, capable leader that I always looked up to."

I smiled. "We could go on all night trying to tell the other which of us is the stronger in our family, couldn't we?"

"I guess so." She grinned up at me. "But one thing is for certain."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Neither of us would have gotten where we are today without the other."

I nodded and pulled her in for another hug. As I rested my cheek against the top of her head, I said. "I wish you the very best in your marriage, dear sister. Faramir is a good man, I know he will take care of you. He will treat you like the priceless treasure that you are."

"Thank you." Her voice came out slightly muffled against my chest.

We stood there for a few quiet moments, just holding each other. Finally, I kissed the top of her head and turned to go. "Goodnight, Eowyn."

She gave me a light peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Eomer."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading and have a blessed holiday! :)


End file.
